crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire 2
CrossFire HD CrossFire HD, will be released in China on the 16th June 2018 for closed beta. On the 2nd June 2018, they released the official trailer along with the official website. CrossFire HD is not CrossFire 2 and both are classed as two different properties. Official Statments CrossFire 2 is the rumored sequel to the popular first person shooter online game; CrossFire. According to an article that was posted in late 2013: Smilegate revealed that CrossFire 2 is currently in development. CrossFire has been the top online shooter in China for many years, while its effort in South Korea previously fell short. With significant earnings from other versions (especially CrossFire China), they re-launched a version in South Korea. Since development started, they've been hiring to fill up the team. A Korean report claimed that the game engine of choice will be the Unreal Engine 3. Content wise, it will be an even 50/50 split between "Players Vs. Players" (PVP) and "Players Vs. Environment" (PVE). In late 2015, it was announced that Tencent did not get the publishing right in China for the sequel. In fact, Oriental Shiny Star Ltd. (The9) worked out a deal with Smilegate to secure the publishing rights, which is supposedly potentially worth half a billion dollars. They will have exclusive distribution rights for Cross Fire 2 for five years in exchange for an upfront payment of $50 million. Smilegate stands to make an additional $450 million as it reaches set “development and operation milestones.” That $500 million doesn’t even include royalty payments. This is a gigantic deal that reveals China is a hugely important gaming market all on its own. In late 2017, it announced that Oriental Shiny Star Limited has signed a settlement agreement with Smilegate Entertainment, Inc. to terminate the license of CrossFire 2. Under the settlement agreement, The9 Limited will receive cash refund of the previous upfront license fee payment from Smilegate Entertainment, Inc. It is unknown whether or not Tencent will have any involvement with the sequel. Even thought they couldn't secure the rights, they are still in good term with Smilegate as they recently renewed their CrossFire license. Which means that Smilegate, while working on the sequel and other projects, will still provide content for CrossFire's Chinese localization and therefore, other active versions as well. It was later announced in July 2016, that RemedyGames will create the story campaign for its free to play game FPS Crossfire 2. Remedy Games will create a single player campaign for Crossfire 2 while developer Starbreeze is working on the multiplayer. The campaign will be built on Remedy's Northlight engine, while Starbreeze works in another engine (Unreal Engine 3). Other News Starbreeze to create premium multiplayer PC FPS game based on the CROSSFIRE franchise. Starbreeze will develop an all new premium first-person-shooter (FPS) game for PC based on Smilegate’s CROSSFIRE franchise, aimed to attract western gamers in particular. Starbreeze will leverage its knowledge and expertise to create a game that can be further expanded over time to attract long term interest from players. The new game will be based on Starbreeze’s game engine Valhalla. The game’s release date will be announced at a later date. Starbreeze and Smilegate have agreed on a substantial revenue share from the first unit, Smilegate will retain the rights to the IP. Expanding and attracting further interest to the franchise, the CROSSFIRE movie will premiere in three to five years with “Fast and the Furious” producer Neal Moritz as the movie creator. The movie will represent a valuable marketing opportunity for Starbreeze all new CROSSFIRE title. Veteran scribe Chuck Hogan (“The Town,” “13 Hours”) is set to write a film adaptation of the popular online action game “Crossfire” for Korean game developer Smilegate and Original Film. Smilegate is financing the script and will engage with both U.S. and Chinese studios once it has been completed. Neal H. Moritz, Tania Landau and Toby Ascher will serve as producers. Trivia *Many players may get confused with CrossFire 2 and CrossFire 2.0; the difference is that: "CrossFire 2" is a brand new game that is currently in development, while "CrossFire 2.0" is a content update that was finally applied to every active versions as of June 9th (2016). Sources *MMO Culture *This Is Game *Techno Buffalo *Venture Beat *Tencent Forums *Remedy Games *Parent Herald *Dark Horizons *Variety *Pr NewsWire Category:CrossFire